metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear RAY (manned)
Metal Gear RAY was a Metal Gear design in use by The Patriots, who stole it from the Marine Corps. History Metal Gear RAY was originally planned as a counter measure for the abundance of Metal Gear REX derivatives being built, thus it is the first Metal Gear not to be specifically built for launching nuclear missiles. This was necessary thanks to both Revolver Ocelot and Sergei Gurlukovich leaking the plans for REX onto the Black Market. RAY was commissioned by the Pentagon and the US Marine Corps, and Commandant General Scott Dolph helped spear-head the project. In 2007, Philanthropy infiltrated the U.S.S. Discovery in an attempt to leak pictures of RAY onto the internet, exposing it to the world. Solid Snake was beaten there, however, by Ocelot, Sergei and the Gurlukovich Mercenaries. Ocelot then proceeded to steal the Metal Gear, kill Sergei and Scott Dolph then blow up the Tanker, taking the Marines and the Mercenaries with it. Snake was also supposedly killed in the blast. Two years later, the Patriots were building a new type of Metal Gear, known as Arsenal Gear. It required around 25 mass-produced Metal Gear RAYs to protect it; however, these mass-produced versions' armor were not as dense as the original Metal Gear RAY's and were destroyed by Raiden. Solidus Snake also destroyed three of the units when GW went haywire. At the end of the Big Shell incident, Liquid Ocelot stole the original Metal Gear RAY and used it as leverage in his plans for Outer Haven. In 2014, Liquid Ocelot and Solid Snake fight each other in Metal Gear RAY and Metal Gear REX respectively, just outside the supply hangar on Shadow Moses Island. Despite RAY being designed as a "REX-killer", with its water-cutter being able to cut through even the most powerful of armor such as REX's, REX's sheer power was able to effectively counter-act RAY's superior agility and defeat it. Whether the same ones used on Arsenal Gear or not is unclear but a number of mass-produced RAY models can be seen anchored on to the sides of Outer Haven. It is unclear if Ocelot was using a new mass-production model, or had heavily modified the original RAY as it displayed traits of both, such as the original's cockpit and dual eye sensors, as well as the rounded knees and lack of tail of the mass-production models. Information Standing over 20 meters tall, the prototype RAY is piloted from within. The controls also act as a harness of sorts, pressuring the pilot into the seat to avoid being thrown around. Made as an amphibious weapon to meet the standards of the U.S. Marine Corps, Metal Gear RAY is a versatile weapon both on the ground and underwater. The giant "wings" located on each side of the unit acts as a propulsion device. A tail on the hind end of the unit helped to steer the unit underwater. RAY's initial and most prominent primary armament is a "water jet cutter" housed in the jaw area. Powered by a massive pump, water is sucked into an internal tank and then expelled as a narrow stream under extremely high pressure, approaching astronomical speeds (similar to a pressure washer or a water jet cutter in real life). As RAY's primary weapon, its purpose is to sever and slice almost anything that stands in its way, even dense armor. Other armaments include machine gun pods located at the end of each "wing", a missile pod located on its back capable of firing homing missiles and cluster bombs, and knee-mounted missile pods for ground defense. Metal Gear RAY's exterior metallic casing and armor is made of a ceramic-titanium alloy for defense against light to medium projectile assault. A mass produced model of RAY, employed to protect Arsenal Gear, was controlled by an AI system integrated with Arsenal's massive AI structure, GW. This version of RAY was similar to the prototype version of RAY, save for a few differences including the lack of a tail, round knees, different color, fewer armaments, one sensory input or "eye" as opposed to the two seen on the prototype RAY and "Outer Haven" label instead of "Marines". It can also be surmised that the mass produced version of RAY is considerably weaker than it's counterpart, as it can be easily brought down with well placed shots from a Stinger missile. Metal Gear RAY employs the latest in synthetic muscle technology, allow the unit to move much more fluidly compared to previous Metal Gear models which operate on hydraulic legs. When this muscle is damaged through explosions or small arms fire, a red viscous liquid (termed 'nanopaste' by Otacon) begins to pour out of the damage point, eventually coagulating and sealing the wound. The same artificial muscle and coagulate technology is employed on the "Gekko" model Metal Gear Solid: VR Missions Completing 100% of the VR Missions will display a rough sketch of Metal Gear RAY. You can only see this once, so if you want to see the picture again, save the game when you have completed all but one mission. Then you only have to complete that mission to see it. Super Smash Bros. Brawl RAY makes several cameo appearances in Brawl: in the background of the Shadow Moses stage, as a collectible sticker, and as a trophy with this description: An amphibious Metal Gear developed by the U.S. Marines. Revisions to the prototype enabled mass production and made it a viable battle weapon with massive firepower and remote operation. Wings and a tail make it look monsterlike, but scarier still is the high-pressure water cannon in its mouth that fires a stream of water that can slice through rock. Trivia *In one of the R1 scenes for Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Granin's office had a model of the Metal Gear RAY as well as the Metal Gear REX. While it was evident that he was behind the designs for Metal Gear REX as well as the TX-55 Metal Gear (as their designs were seen on the design blueprints of his Metal Gear concept), it is unknown if he was also behind the designs for Metal Gear RAY. *While the Metal Gear RAY was developed to try and counter the mass produced Metal Gear REXs around the world, it is unknown exactly how RAY (mass produced or prototype) would have fared against the original Metal Gear REX, as the mass produced versions of REX had various armaments removed. *This is notably the only True Metal Gear to not have Nuclear Launch capability. See Also *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons Of Liberty *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Category:Metal Gear Solid 2